Family Business
by xXxDarkLuverxXx
Summary: Quinn wasn't always a Fabray. There was once a time when she was a Winchester. Daughter to dead parents, John and Mary. Sister to Sam and Dean. Quinn ran away when she was seven. She was found and got taken to an orphanage where she got adopted by the Fabray's. But over the years she learned that you can't stay away from family. Quinntana Endgame. Glee & Supernatural crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps. This is my second story so I hope you enjoy it. I can't promise that a new chapter will be posted frequently but I will try. Supernatural is placed in S7 and the Glee series has already finished.** **Like my other Quinntana story, I will add song lyrics to every chapter. (Don't ask why because I don't know).**

 ** _We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
_** ** _We don't talk anymore  
_** _ **Like we used to do  
**_ _ **  
\- We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story and any OC's**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I feel a presence in the room.

Pretending to still be asleep, I slide my hand under my pillow.

My fingers curl around my dagger and silently, I unsheathe it.

I feel it right next to my bed.

I pull the dagger out from under my pillow.

With my face still stuffed in the pillow, I aim it in the right direction for the perfect kill.

I throw it.

Nothing happens.

I don't hear anything.

I should have known.

"Cass, I told you a million times to never watch me when I'm sleeping. It's creepy." I lift my head to yell at the angel. I'm so annoyed right now... and tired... and I have an insane hangover. I shouldn't have had so many tequilas last night. Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't have to see a trench coat obsessed angel who has pulled the dagger out from his chest and has a small smirk on his lips. "Shut up."

He gave a slight laugh. I hate that he is so amused with my hangover. "Need help?"

"No" Total lie.

"You are so stubborn." He says. Before I can object, he places his hand on my forehead. My headache and my tiredness is gone by the time Cass removes it.

Sometimes I really hate it when he pulls all of that angelic crap on me. The guy has a big heart but sometimes he needs to let me deal with my own problems. He acts like a dad. I immediately push the thought out of my head before I can picture my asshole of a father, John Winchester. Even when he's dead, I still manage to hate him to no end.

"I didn't need your help." I snatch my dagger back from Cass and get up from the World's Most Uncomfortable Bed. Wisconsin motels aren't all the best and I should know, I've spent a third of my life living in motels from all over America.

I have been moving from motel to motel ever since I left the Fabray's. They're good people, really. They took me in when no one else would because no one knew anything about me except that I was found in an abandoned building. I refused to say anything about my life to the police who found me so they decided to just put me into a foster home instead of trying to find my dad. I am so grateful.

I stayed in that foster home for a few months until Russell and Judy Fabray adopted me. They also had a daughter named Frannie who I _eventually_ got along with.

It was a good change, having a sister since I only had brothers and a dad who abandoned us at the next motel.

The Fabray's taught me how to be civil and kept me away from any possible weapon after finding out my need to have something to defend myself at night. It took a lot of convincing but I gave them the exact same dagger I just stabbed Castiel with.

I've had that dagger since I was 6, a year before I ran away. The dagger was a birthday present from a hunter named Bobby. Normally you shouldn't give a 6-year-old an eight inch dagger for her birthday but my life wasn't really normal back then. But either way I still kept the dagger since it's pretty much my only childhood possession from my family. Even if Bobby isn't biologically my family he was always more of a dad than John Winchester ever was.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I think you should talk to Sam and Dean." Of course. This shit again.

"Cass, you asked me fifty times to talk to them and yet I haven't. Take a hint. I don't want to talk to them."

Castiel has been annoying me with the idea of getting close to my brothers ever since he found me, about a month after he raised Dean from Hell. He said he knew I was a Winchester. He even looked into my soul to check (and may I just say, most painful experience I ever had to do).

It just doesn't feel right to walk back into their lives as if I never left. I left when I was 7 and Dean is my twin so he might remember me but Sam was only 3 so I doubt it. He doesn't even know he has a sister and Dean thinks about me from time to time but never tells Sam anything about me. (I know all of this because of Cass).

I know if I come back than there will be some serious tension between my brothers and I don't want to deal with a brother hating the other. Plus, it's safer if I keep under the radar or else every monster out there will be after us. We're Winchesters and no matter how many monsters and demon we kill, there will always be more out there.

If they're smart enough, they will band together and start another apocalypse. I really don't want that to happen.

"I know you don't want to talk to them-" Cass starts.

"-Well, then stop trying."

"But you should. You guys are family."

"Biologically, yes. Legally, I'm a Fabray."

"Since when do you care what's legal?" He has a point but there's no way I'm telling him that.

"Cass, I left so I wouldn't have to live a Winchester's life. So I could have a normal life and I have that as a Fabray. Why should I go back now?"

"Why did you leave?" I know he wasn't talking about the Winchester's. He's talking about the Fabray's.

"You already know." I don't have to tell him anything I haven't already.

Castiel drops the subject and hands me a newspaper from his trench coat. I take it and read the front page.

"Another case?" He nods and leaves in the blink of an eye. The guy never uses a door, he just disappears. I guess he had something to do.

I take a quick shower and get dressed. I decide on black jeans, a grey shirt with a crimson, leather biker jacket on top, and my black, leather boots. I ditched sundresses and flats a long time ago. It would be hard to fight wearing a dress. I prefer something more comfortable. Sue me.

I sheath my dagger and slide it into the inside of my boot. I know I'm not coming back and I have just about nothing worth keeping so I leave with my dagger and the newspaper. I give the key back to the receptionist and get into my car outside the motel. It's nothing fancy, just a grey car. I'm not a car geek so I don't know anything else about it.

Throughout the drive towards Detroit, I think about my past and my future.

I really hate what my life has become.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"Santana!" _Ugh. Why now?_ "Wake up!"

"Get out of my room, Berry." I try to yell at the annoying diva but the words were muffled because I had my face in my pillow. I doubt she heard me.

"Oh my god." I hear Rachel mutter under her breath but then she went back to yelling. "Wake up, already!"

I just groan in response. I don't want to get up.

Rachel huffs and finally leaves the room. Just when I was positive she will leave me alone, I hear the diva come back. My head was still stuffed in my pillow so I didn't know she was holding a bucket full off freezing cold water until she dumps it on me.

I lift my head up and gasp from the sudden coldness. I flip myself onto my back and glare at the diva. I'm so pissed I think the water in my hair is heating up, almost steaming.

"Berry, there better be a fire or else I'm going to light you on fire!" I say threateningly.

"There isn't a fire-" I cut her off by jumping out of my bed. Rachel stops talking and runs out of my room, me following close behind her.

"Kurt! Help me!" Rachel screams but no Kurt comes to her aid. A wicked smile spread across my face.

She screams again and tries to run faster. We probably ran through the entire house three times so I ended up chasing her into the backyard where Kurt was.

Rachel runs past him. When I try to pass, he grabs me from behind and holds me back. Rachel stops a few metres away from me and Kurt but that didn't stop me from trying to claw at her throat. I gave up after a couple of minutes and Kurt lets go of me.

"Why can't we have just one normal, descent morning?" Kurt asks. He turns to me and motions to my soaking clothes. "And Santana, what's with all that?"

"Berry did this!"

"Because she wouldn't wake up." Rachel objects.

"Why does it matter? We have nothing important to do."

"Uh, yes, we do." I look at the brunette, questioningly. "You promised that you will come with me to drop Jacob off at school." I groan.

Jacob is Rachel's son (don't ask me how she got laid by a guy because I have no idea) and today is his first day of school. How could I forget that? Rachel has been annoying me with it for the past month.

"Oh right, I forgot." Rachel looked like she was going to chase _me_ around the house. She must be pretty pissed that I forgot one of her son's firsts. She would have lunged at me if it weren't for Jacob.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jacob ran into the backyard and jumped into his mother's arms. Rachel relaxed when she saw her energetic 4 year old. He has her skin tone and her hair but he has his father's eyes. Speaking of his father, Mason comes out after Jacob. Mason has blue eyes and dark hair. He also has pale skin which kind of makes him look a bit creepy but he's really sweat when you get to know him.

"Morning, sweetie." Rachel greets her son with a smile. She gives Mason a morning kiss causing me to look away and gag. Jacob doe the same.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" I interrupt.

"Like your room? Because they already did it there." Kurt informs me. WHAT?! Oh that, scheming, little, bitch! She's paying for my new bed.

The two break apart (finally) and pay attention to Jacob who has been talking non-stop about starting school. He totally got that from Rachel. He then notices me and my soaking pyjamas.

"Why are you wet, Tana?" That's what he calls me. That or Aunt Tana.

"Your mom thought it was a smart idea to wake me up with ice freezing water." I say, glaring at Rachel.

"Bad idea, mommy." He shakes his head at Rachel and I can't help but smile. This kid is totally my favourite.

"Say that again and maybe I won't take you out for ice cream after school." Rachel gives Jacob the 'mom' look.

"Now, now. He has a point. You should really listen to your son more." I say to Rachel who just glares at me.

"Say that again and maybe I will kick you out." I shut up after that.

Technically, I don't live here. I just prefer to stay here because I don't want to go back to our old apartment. Soon after Rachel got onto broadway, she moved out with Kurt and bought this big house. They invited me to come whenever I want but I declined. I said I didn't want to be 'living with Lady Hummel and RuPaul for the rest of my worthy life'. It was okay having the entire apartment to myself for the first few months. But then it started getting lonely so I started spending more time over here and I even got my own room _with_ a door.

The lovebirds leave to get Jacob ready for school, leaving me and Kurt outside.

"You didn't want to get up just because you're a lazy ass, did you?" Kurt asks me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you have another dream about a certain blonde?" I know what certain blonde he is talking about.

I blush and hesitated. "Yes." I whisper.

He nods in an understanding way. "And I'm guessing that the water wasn't the only thing that made you wet?"

"Shut up, Lady Hummel." He laughs and goes back inside. Now alone, I get lost in my own thoughts.

 _Quinn._

Every time I hear the name I end up missing her more and more. I haven't heard from her in a long time. There were occasional texts where she tells me how she's doing but that's just about it. I don't know where she is, where she works, or if she's married and has children.

The thought kills me. I want to be the one she marries and has children with. I miss her so much. I've tried calling her millions of times but she must have changed her number.

What if the reason we don't talk anymore has to do with me? What if she doesn't like me anymore? I don't know if I could live with myself if that was the case.

I just want to see her again.

* * *

 **So R &R to tell me what you think. And if you want to read a vampire Quinntana story, I have one. It's named Living Like A Vampire. I hope you guys enjoy my stories.**

 **I most likely won't update until I get 1 or 2 reviews. I don't want to keep up this story if no one likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Later in the story the song lyrics will make more sense and they can be used on either Quinn or Santana's side of the story.**

 _ **I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_  
 _ **Get along with the voices inside of my head**_  
 _ **You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_  
 _ **And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

 _ **\- Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I just finished the case my annoying angel friend gave me so now I have nothing else to do. The case was pretty easy, nothing I haven't seen or done before.

I have some blood here and there on my clothes so I change. All the things I own are in my car. I don't have a lot. Only the essentials like clothes, phones (for different purposes, most of which I don't use) and a laptop where I find my cases if Cass doesn't already give me one.

I grab a pair of grey ripped jeans and a black shirt that read 'Don't Mess With Me' and I change into them at the gas station's bathroom. Not the best place to change but I'm a lazy person and I really don't care. I keep the same boots on because they seemed to have no visible blood stains. I put my jacket and other bloody clothes in the back of my car and make a mental note to go to the laundry mat.

Bored as hell, I decide to just go to the nearest coffee shop. I get my laptop out of my car and order a latte before finding a table just outside of the shop. I don't know what to do so I just check my email.

Nothing much. It's always been like that. After Mr Shue's and Miss Pillsbury's failed wedding I stopped talking to everyone. I know they thinks it's because of the girl I slept with but it really had nothing to do with her. I'm a hunter so I don't really get to have a social life. _Yay me._

I was about to close my laptop but then my eye catches a certain email address.

Rachel's.

After the failed wedding, she emailed about twenty times a week. Most of it was about a certain Latina. A Latina that I swore I'll keep out of my messed up life. Eventually Rachel stopped emailing me so much when I never replied to any of her previous ones. She only emails me once a year and every time, it's always the same thing.

Already knowing what it says but sill bored, I open up the email.

 _Hey Quinn,_

 _It's been a while since we last talked and as you know in three weeks it will be the Glee Club's 15th anniversary!_

She continued with the 'importance to celebrate this special day' blah, blah, blah. I skip all of the lame parts.

 _I hope to see you there. I know Santana does too._

 _Bye Quinn_

Santana.

I haven't spoken to her face to face in a long time. Mainly because _I_ avoid talking face to face with her. I just don't want her to know that I'm pretty much homeless and that I hunt down the things that make you want to hide in a bolted shut box. I will end up dragging her into my messed up life and that is something I promised myself I will never do to her.

Unintentionally, my mind flashes back to the last time I saw her.

* * *

 _I hear someone's faint breathing next to me. That's strange. I'm usually alone. My first instinct was to reach under the pillow to grab my dagger. When there was no dagger underneath, I noticed I was not in a crappy motel. Instead, I was in a fancy-looking hotel room._

 _Maybe I left my dagger in my boot? I reach over to my side of the bed, the sheets revealing my breasts. That's when I noticed I was stark naked and so was the person next to me. Judging from the smell of sex that filled the room, I guess I did it last night._

 _I groan due to the situation I'm in and the amount of alcohol I had the night before._

 _I accidently woke up the mystery person. I look to my side and almost choke._

 _The fact that I slept with a girl had nothing to do with it. I slept with Santana fucking Lopez._

 _"Q, if you want a sight, just ask for it." I roll my eyes. Even in the morning she can be as cocky as always._

 _"Has anyone ever told you that you say the most perfect 'good morning's'?" I ask, challenging her to her own game._

 _"Has anyone ever told you that you look hot with sex hair." Okay, where the hell did that come from?_

 _I reach my hand up to my head where, indeed, my hair felt like a fur ball. Santana smirks when I glare at her._

 _"You are so unbelievable."_

 _"But you still love me."_

 _"I have_ never _said that."_

 _"But I know you do."_

 _I roll my eyes again._ _"Whatever, Santana."_

 _"You aren't even going to deny it?" A hear a strange hopeful note in her voice. I have no idea where that came from so I don't mention it._

 _"Santana," I warned._

 _She changes the subject._ _"Are you not freaked out about-" She motions between the two of us. "-this?"_

 _I get where she's coming from. I'm supposedly the girl that should be running for the hills because I may not be a straight as I thought. Maybe I should be surprised but I just can't find myself to even act the oart. I've seen a lot more surprising (and scary) things that honestly sleeping with my best friend is the most normal thing I can do._

 _"Am I supposed to be freaking out?"_

 _"Well, you did kind of sleep with a girl. And that girl happens to be someone you pretty much hate."_

 _"Okay, yes, last night was my first time with a girl and I don't feel any different." I see something flash in Santana's dark brown eyes but it was gone before I could detect what it was._

 _"And besides I may have thought about... being with girls." I slowly say, testing the words._

 _"Wanky."_

 _"Shut up, Santana."_

 _She smiles and laughs a little. Whatever it was that flashed in Santana's eyes, it was no longer there._

 _Her previous words start to sink in. "You said I hated you?"_

 _"Well, you do. Don't you?" I hear something in Santana's voice. This time I knew what it was. Hope._

 _"I don't hate you. You're a bitch but I don't hate you." She smiles and I can't help but do the same._

 _There was silence as we stared into each other's eyes._ _Then the latina's hand runs though my messy hair and I find myself leaning into her touch._

 _I don't know how long we stayed like that before I broke the gaze._

 _"I should really get dressed." I pull the covers off, revealing my bare body. I don't even mind that Santana's watching. She has explored this marvellous body before: last night._

 _I quickly find my suitcase in the corner of the room. Yesterday, Santana and I put our luggage in here before the wedding that never happened._

 _I grab the first undergarments, shirt and jeans I see before going into the bathroom to change. Through the closed door, I hear the latina get out of bed to change into her own clothes._

 _I finished changing and I look in the mirror above the sink._

 _"Wow, I really need a hairbrush." I mutter under my breath as I look at the rat nest that was my hair._

 _I exit the bathroom and thankfully Santana is all dressed. She was wearing a light blue tank top with black jeans. After I got dressed, I realised I was wearing a white shirt with white/grey jeans._

 _"Here." She hands me her hairbrush that I just noticed she was holding._

 _I take the hairbrush. "I'm assuming you heard me."_

 _"Even if I hadn't, I still would have offered it to you. You really need it." She says referring to my hair._

 _"Thanks." I say and start brushing the knots out of my blonde hair._

 _"No problem."_

 _It doesn't take long for my hair to be free of knots. I give Santana back her hairbrush._

 _"So I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways?" I ask._

 _"I guess so." I nod and stuff my dress and undergarments in my bag._

 _I stand in front of Santana._

 _"I don't want this to change us." She admits._

 _"And it doesn't have to." I lied. It changes everything. She's a step closer to figuring me out. And if she figures me out than..._

 _The latina hesitates like she wanted to tell me something. Instead she steps closer and wraps her arms around me. The action catches me off guard so it took me awhile before hugging her back. She rests her head on my shoulder and whispers in my ear._

 _"Goodbye Quinn."_

 _"Goodbye Santana."_

 _Then we went our separate ways._

* * *

"Quinn?" Someone says, pulling me out of my flashback. The voice sounds strangely familiar and that's something that usually doesn't happen to me because I'm pretty much alone with only Cass for company.

I take my eyes off the laptop and look up to see the person who said my name.

"Puck?"

"Hey baby mama," He says once he's sure that it was me. He still had the Mohawk but it looked more mature but other than that he looked the same as when I last saw him which was over 10 years ago. He takes a seat across from me. I close my laptop and stare at him as if he was an alien.

"What are you doing in Detroit?" I ask him.

"I can ask you the same thing." I don't say anything. "What's with the get away?" He asks pointing to my clothes.

"You won't answer my question so I'm not answering yours." I cross my arms and lay them on top of my laptop.

"Fine. I'm visiting my girlfriend's family for the weekend."

"Laura?" I think that's her name.

"How do you know her?"

"Rachel mentioned her in one of her many, many emails." He laughs.

"Sounds like the typical Rachel." I smile a little but I don't let him see it. "Now you have to answer my question."

"I needed an escape from dresses and ballet flats."

"So you finally decided to enjoy life the badass way?" Puck jokes but I could hear the slight waver in his voice and the look of doubt in his eyes. I think he misses the side of me that looked as innocent as a child. If Puckerman, McKinley's resident badass, is surprised with my transformation than I have to wonder how everyone else would react. Not that I'll ever see it because I'm not going to that reunion. And besides, what they see on the outside can never compare to the horror that's really on the inside.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" He asks all of a sudden.

"Go ahead."

"Me and someone else talked to your mom a few years ago because they wanted to know where you were." I know where this is going. I look down at my laptop not wanting to meet his eyes.

"She said that you left. She couldn't tell us why you left or where you were. Why did you leave?"

I can't tell him what really happened. Well actually nothing happened. I just needed to go back to what my life was. What it would have been if I never ran away. It's like I was born to hunt and kill. And honestly it scares me that I don't know what I'm capable of.

"It's complicated." That's all I say. I can't tell anyone without telling them everything about my messed up life.

I know Puck doesn't accept my answer and that he wants to argue but he doesn't.

"Who wanted to know?" I ask. "You said someone wanted to know where I was. Who was it?"

"Santana." He allows the information to sink in before continuing. "After that one night stand, when you both went you're separate ways, she thought long and hard about that night. She tried calling but you wouldn't answer."

I remember those calls. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to hear her voice.

But I always denied her phone calls because I knew it could possibly lead to something else. I can't be with her if it means putting her in danger. And anyone who knows me knows that danger finds it's way to destroy the people I love. Good thing nobody _really_ knows me. Not even Cass.

Maybe that's why I shield myself away from the world and why I never try to get close to anyone.

Because I know it won't last.

"So she asked me to come with her to talk to Judy. When she told us that there was no possible to reach you, we left. Santana will kill me for telling you this but she cried into my shoulder the entire train ride back to New York."

My heart clenches at the thought. I always had the feeling that Santana liked me. And it hurts.

It hurts because I can't return those feelings. Not the same way she can.

"She went into a bit of a slump and it eventually turned into depression. She wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to cheer her up. She blamed herself for your disappearance. She thought if she just told you her feelings that night than-"

"Stop. Please." Puck sees that I'm on the verge of tears and stops talking. I don't let the tears fall.

I don't ever let them fall.

"You probably know about Rachel's glee club reunion. I hope I see you there."

And with that he leaves me lost in my own thoughts.

Should I go to that reunion?

Do I want to go to that reunion?

 _Do I want to see Santana?_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Review please and favourite/follow. Again I probably won't update until I get a couple of reviews so if you want me to update- review! Please, I love reading you're feedback and what you think.**

 **Also I changed my mind. Instead of S7 of Supernatural, I'm going to use scenarios from different episodes and seasons. If you have a favourite scene or episode from the Supernatural series that you want me to use in this story, tell me in the reviews. I will try to use all of your suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back.** **I made a trailer of Wolf In The Night on YouTube. If you want watch it just go to YouTube and look up my username (it's the same, xXxDarkLuverxXx). You'll find it along with all of my other Quinntana videos. And for more information on Satan And Her Demon (I'm changing the title), I think I'll publish it before I update any of my other stories.**

 **I was reading my reviews so as a reply to my recent ( & only) guest, I will add Charlie into the story as a love interest to Quinn or Santana. I'm thinking more of Quinn because she's the one that really needs to let someone in unlike Santana who already has everyone that was in the New Directions. But then again Santana is already hurting the most and making Quinn date someone else just feels a little cruel to me. Actually now that I'm really thinking about it, I might as well make it a vote: Should Charlie be with Quinn or Santana (or no one)? If you want your vote to be heard write it in a review. I might not end up with a lot of votes so if that does happen I'm just gonna make Charlie go with Quinn. **

**And another shout out from another one of my reviews written by v3yah ( & anyone else that's reading), you don't have to watch the show to read this. Everything you need to know will be told in the story, probably in a flashback but sometimes in the present. And also in this story Quinn _is_ a badass (just making it clear to all of my readers). I might change the summary to fit the story a little bit more. To help with the vote for all of those who don't watch Supernatural, Charlie is a redhead lesbian. She's introduced in S7 as a hacker and a nerd. Then she meets Sam and Dean and she slowly becomes a hunter. She also dies in S10 but I won't put that in the story.**

 **I'm really sorry for the long A/N. You can ignore me now.**

 ** _I am a fighter, eh eh  
_** ** _It's in my DNA  
Step by step and brick by brick  
Nobody's stopping me_**

 ** _\- Warrior by Havana Brown_**

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"School was so fun Mummy and Aunt Tana! Mrs Jonas is my teacher and I really like her. She told us to draw our families so I drawed- drew," Jacob corrects himself before continuing. "I drew Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Puck and Uncle Artie and Uncle Mike and Aunt Tana and Aunt Brittany and Aunt Tina and-"

"Okay, how did you fit everyone on the one paper?" I cut the child off from his rambling. I blame Rachel for his tongue that can talk for hours and hours... and partly for making the child's family tree be so much bigger than it should. Just about everyone that was in the New Directions are either Aunts or Uncles to Jacob. Everyone except one person - Quinn. She has never met Jacob. I guess that's the whole point of disappearing - you don't know how the lives of your 'friends' have changed from being teenagers to being parents. If Quinn were to magically come back then would she be another branch to Jacob's family tree?

"I didn't. I told Mrs Jonas that I have lots of people in my family. She gave me some more art paper so that I could draw everyone. I had to use this many." I look in the mirror to see him holding up three of his tiny fingers.

Rachel and I just picked him up from school. Mason and Kurt wanted to come with us but they got pulled back in work because their boss wants them to stay in until five. Kurt is a fashion designer (surprise, surprise) and Mason works with him. The two strangely have a lot in common and one of them is fashion so they decided to work together. Kurt does the designing and Mason and his co-worker, Izzy, do the modelling. I always suggest to Mason that he quits and finds a new job, preferably one that doesn't make him look like a cat choking on a fur ball but he always refuses and goes back to modelling with Izzy.

"Did you make any friends?" Rachel asks. I'm driving with Rachel in the passenger's seat and Jacob at the back. Rachel insisted on driving but I took over because I figured she would kill us at the second stop sign. God knows how bad of a driver she is. I just hope Jacob doesn't have his mother's driving skills.

"Yes! Two boys and one girl!"

I decide to tease Jacob in a sing song voice. "Rachel, looks like your champ has a girlfriend."

"She's just a friend!... that's a girl." He says quietly.

"Jacob you shouldn't be having girlfriends at your age." Rachel says in her mom-voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jacob exclaims.

"But _if_ she is, she shouldn't be. Maybe when you two are older but for now your relationship should contain no lips to lips-"

"Eww..." Jacob whines loudly.

I decide to save him from the torture that comes from 'the talk'. "So he can't have a girlfriend. But can he have a boyfriend?"

"Santana." Rachel hisses before smacking me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I rub the spot where the diva hit me.

Jacob stares at us with a questioning look. "Why can't I have a boyfriend? Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are boyfriends."

Rachel shoots me a quick glare before turning her attention back to her son.

"You'll learn when you're older." Jacob just nods and doesn't push the matter further.

"So tell us about your new friends." I ask.

"Bailey and Travis are the boys and the girl's name is Claire." Jacob starts rambling again. He mainly talks about Claire which is making me believe that he really does like her. Quinn's image enters my mind. If only the kid knew how much love hurts.

Eventually I get distracted by Rachel who keeps on checking her phone every thirty seconds and refuses to meet my eyes. I make a mental note to ask her about it later.

The drive to and from the school is only five minutes so we get home quickly. I pull up into the driveway as Jacob stops talking about his day and waits for one of us to open the door for him because Rachel activated child-lock on the back doors so it can only open from the outside.

I open it for him and he jumps out and runs to the front door. I swear, he has way too much energy for a five year old, it's almost like Sue Sylvester was training him when he was still in Rachel's womb.

Rachel checks her phone again for the hundredth time. It's really irritating me. I unlock the front door and let Jacob run up stairs as his mother yells after him. "Don't run in the hou-" I cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" She screams as her diva side starts to take over.

I ignore her as I snatch the phone from her hands. "Hey!"

I scroll through her emails while fending off a pissed off diva. I keep scrolling until I see a familiar name in an email sent last night.

 _From Rachel Berry_

 _To Quinn Fabray_

Berry stops struggling as I read the email.

 _Hey Quinn,_

 _It's been a while since we last talked and as you know in three weeks it will be the Glee Club's 15th anniversary! So much time has passed since the day Mr Shuester decided to take responsibility so Glee Club could happen._

 _I want every former New Direction to come to this reunion at my place. I know you most likely won't be there since you never came to any of the others I invited you too, and it will hurt all of us because we haven't seen you in years but I still want to change that. We all want you to come back and I'm hoping that this anniversary would give us all that chance._

 _If you are reading this, please don't ignore it. We want you back and you're welcome to this reunion. I'll tell you all of the details if you really want to come._

 _I hope to see you there. I know Santana does too._

 _Bye Quinn_

How did I not see this coming. It's the same thing every year but still, the little hope I have left is searing through my veins.

Why the hell does would Rachel keep doing this? I mean, I _want_ to see Quinn more than anything but I... I don't want her to come back just so she can leave again. I've spent all of these years trying to convince myself that someday Quinn would come back to me and everything would be fine.

That my heart would stop aching to see her.

That my fingers would stop wanting to tangle themselves into her blonde hair.

That my lips would stop begging to feel her lips on mine.

That I can finally be with the one I love.

I stare at the phone as I try to sort out my thoughts - my feelings.

"Santana." Rachel's voice says softly. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this. I know you're hurting because you want to be with Quinn and I just thought that if I invited h-"

"Rachel!" I abruptly turn around to face her with tears in my eyes. Her hand slips from my shoulder. "If Quinn wanted to come back, she would've showed up to any of those past reunions! The 4th or the 8th! Or 13th because that was her favourite number." I choke up on the last sentence, my tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Quinn doesn't want to come back because if she did, she would have came to the past 14 anniversaries."

"So that's it?" Rachel asks, the shock and bitterness stitched across her face. "You're just gonna give up and go back to sleeping in so you can dream about the what-if's?" I can't meet her eyes so I look down to my shoes. "And yes, I know about that."

The brunette pauses. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Quinn didn't show up to any of those past reunions because she doesn't want to come back." My eyes feel up with more tears as I struggle to breath. "But I will keep on inviting her to every god damn party because I still have hope that we haven't lost her. Why don't you?"

"Fucking hell, Rachel!" I explode catching the diva off guard. My eyes start burning with angry tears. "I do have hope! I've had it ever since the day I met her! I still have it and everyday I feel like letting go of it because I have no fucking idea where she is! She's gone _because_ of me!"

I'm suddenly finding it hard to breathe, my own words stinging as it lingers in the air of a silent kitchen.

"It's my fault she's gone."

Rachel catches me as my legs give out. She makes me sit on a stool while I'm still having a very serious emotional breakdown. The diva takes my hand and looks me in the eye. " _None_ of this is your fault. Don't you _ever_ say that again." She pulls me into a hug when I can no longer contain my tears. I wrap my arms around her tiny body and lay my head on her shoulder as she rubs circles on my back.

Another year and I still have to cry.

But it's never enough to fill up the hole in my heart.

Only Quinn can do that but how can when she's never coming back?

"It's not your fault."

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I hurry back to my car after pulling myself back together from my encounter with Puck. After putting my laptop in the back and leaning my head on the steering wheel, trying to get the thoughts of Santana out of my head, I pray silently to Cas. I never liked praying. The only times I had to do it was when I was with the Fabray's.

 _Come on, Cas. I really need your angelic ass down here._ The angel obsessed with trench coats appears next to me on the passenger's side.

"Give me a case." I demand. Hunting is the only thing that can distract me and right now a distraction is exactly what I need. It's my go-to place.

He quickly notices that I'm stressed but he doesn't ask. It's one of the things I like about him, he knows when to stay quiet. Unlike those doctors that make you talk about your issues. I learned a long time ago that talking about it doesn't do me any good. It just makes me relive it and I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that's not what I need.

He pulls a newspaper out from his trench coat and hands it to me. I honestly have to wonder how he always seems to have a newspaper just hanging in his trench coat. I don't ask and instead, I take the newspaper from his hands.

"Do you need anything else?" Cas asks.

"Only a time machine so I can go back 27 years to when I was 4 years old and my life was as innocent as possible." I say sarcastically.

I see a hurt look on his face before he disappears.

I think I hurt his feelings. Eh, he'll get over it.

Quickly, I scan the newspaper for my case.

 _Two girls found dead at dockside in Cleveland. Both were hanged and missing certain organs._

Cleveland. That's a 3 hour drive from here. I should be able to make it there and rest my case before midnight.

No matter how many empty fields I pass, my mind is thinking of Santana.

* * *

It's about 9 when I finally arrive at the dockside. There's yellow police tape surrounding the border but from what I can see, there was no security cameras or cop cars. Only a few boats tied to the docks.

Locking my car after getting out, I crawl under the police tape and start looking for the spot where the girls were hanged.

For the millionth time in my life, I wonder why I even do this. This life _sucks,_ so why don't I try something else? Maybe I could work as a writer? I always found a pen and paper as an escape rout. I don't want to keep sneaking my way around life and using fake ID's and stay at one place for a few days before moving onto the next to repeat the whole process again. I hate this life.

But how can you hate something when it's your reality?

It doesn't take me long to find the spot. I start to inspect every inch of the area the yellow tape surrounds.

Blood. _Obviously._ What else is here?

"Hey!" A voice shouts behind me. I freeze as panic flares in my throat. The voice was deep so it had to belong to a man. It didn't sound too far away.

"Dean!" A different (also manly) voice hisses. _Dean?_ Dean! What are the odds that it's my _twin_ , _Dean?!_

"What?" The first voice asks again, irritated. It yells out again. "Who are you!"

I turn around just as the brightness of a flashlight hits me in the face. It was so blinding that I had to stretch my hand out as I cover my face and look away.

"Answer me." Through the blinding light, I could see two man silhouettes. A tall one and a shorter one, about my height. The short one was holding the flashlight.

I connect eyes with him. Even through in the night, I can see that they look exactly like mine, exact same shade of hazel. The man lowers the flashlight and I take it as an advantage to get a better view of both of them. The tall one had light brown hair with green/blue eyes. The short one had my eye colour and dark brown hair.

This can't be happening.

These are my brothers.

The short one, _Dean_ , seems to recognize me too with the way he hesitates with his gun. The tall one, _Sam_ , looks confused. Before either of them could say another word or make another action,

I run.

I run back to my car with my... my _brothers_ trailing close behind me. I drive off leaving the two back at the dockside.

 _My brothers. Santana. It's too much reality for one day._

* * *

 **I really hope you like it and that you keep reading. Favourite/Follow, vote, and review. If you want a certain scene or episode from the Supernatural series to occur in this story tell me in a review. I have a few ideas up my sleeve but I promise that y** **our suggestions will be put somewhere in the story.**

 **Also for anyone that isn't a guest and loves reading my stories, I have a poll on my profile page on which story I should update first. Check it out and if you are a guest and you still want to vote, tell me in a review. I'm sorry but I just really love my reviews.**

 **Bye peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I'm making another long chapter! I'm just so happy because I gained twice as many followers on this story and I got my first two subscribers on YouTube! I know it's only two but they're my first and first subscribers are forever. If you have a google account, please subscribe to my channel :) Thanks**

 **But anyway, on with the story!**

 _ **I'm trying to tell myself that I'm**_  
 _ **Better off alone**_

 _ **\- Just Another Girl by The Killers**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I race away from the dockside until I find a motel that makes up a good enough distance between me and my...my _brothers._

After all of these years, I saw my brothers again. God... I _actually_ got to see my brothers again. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't think Sam would be so tall or that Dean would even remember me. I thought that when I ran away at the age of seven, it would be the last time I would see my brothers. But it wasn't, I saw them today with my own two eyes. Of course, I left before I could properly introduce myself but that's beside the point. I saw Sam and Dean Winchester.

Why do I want to go back to that dockside? I mean, it's great being able to see my brothers again but... I know I can't be a part of their lives. Not the way I used to be. It's different now, I can't walk back into their lives.

After checking into the motel and getting my room key, I fall onto the queen sized bed and allow my thoughts to take over.

I might be asking for a lot but I want to see them again. I want to know what happened to them all of these years. I want to go back.

Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me. I sigh, already knowing who it is. "Cass, staring at me while I'm awake and spread out across the bed is still creepy."

I lift my head from the pillow. He might have been blushing but I'm not sure. It's hard to tell with angels.

"So, how did the case go?" Something's off. Cass never asks me anything about my cases. I just tell him if I'm done or not and even if I don't tell him, he doesn't ask.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing." Nothing always means something. But this is Cass, my annoyingly, good, smartass angel. He doesn't have the guts to even snap a pencil and yet I get the vibe that he did something. But what?

Then it hits me.

"You set me up." I say in realization.

I see Cass hesitate and refuses to meet my eyes like a child. "Okay... maybe I did."

"Oh my God." A huge grin breaks out across my face. I should be mad but right now I feel kind of proud. Finally! Cas does something like a human! I'm finally rubbing off on him! "Mr Uptight Ass _lied_. You did something bad!"

"No, I did something good by meeting you up with Sam and Dean." He argues.

"But you still lied to me about it." By now the information is sinking in. Whether he set me up or not (which he did), I still saw my brothers.

"I didn't lie. It was more of a..." He tries to find the right words. "A delay of information."

"Whatever you say, Clarence."

Cass sighs. "I still don't get why you call me that."

"And if you don't watch a movie or read a book, you never will." I sit up straight on the bed.

"Now why did you lie?" Wow, that's something I never thought I would say to good-two-shoes Cass.

"I didn't lie. It was a del-"

"Same thing." I cut him off and roll my eyes. "Now why did you force me to see them?"

"You weren't doing it yourself."

"Because I didn't want to. I told you, it's safer for all of us if I'm out of their lives."

"No it isn't." He argues and once again, I roll my eyes. This is what he does to me half the time: lecture me about going back. He thinks it's safer for everyone if I go back but I beg to differ. Teaming up with my brothers would attract more monsters and eventually we won't be able to hold them off anymore. How the hell is that safe for anyone?

"You and Sam and Dean will be unstoppable together. Everything will be-"

"Cass! We're hunters, not miracle workers! Quit talking about us like we're the cure to solve all the world's problems!"

"Maybe not _all_ the world's problems but-"

"Cass, I work alone, ok? You give me a case, I go out there and finish it. That's how it works. No brothers involved."

"But you can change that." He argues back, clearly not giving up anytime soon.

"Mixing work and family is never a good idea. Take the boys for instance: Sam died and Dean made a deal with the devil to bring back Sam in exchange that Dean had only one year to live. And all was well until the day came and Dean died and went to Hell."

"But he came back."

"Because you brought him back." I deadpan. "They could have avoided all that and then I wouldn't have to put up with an uptight angel who's always up my ass and happens to be my only company."

"That was three years ago and nothing that bad has happened to them since."

"Exactly why I don't want to stick around them for the next earthquake to come around."

"But why not just go with them anyway? Then you won't be alone."

" _Alone_ is how I work. Being alone is what keeps everyone else safe. I don't want my brothers to come back just so they can risk their lives protecting me. Maybe dying for me and this time, they won't come back. I'm better off alone."

"Is that why you haven't replied to Rachel Berry's invite?" I stare up at him in shock.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I checked your laptop."

"How do you know my password?"

" _WarriorGoddess101_ is too predictable." I chuck a pillow across the room and silently curse to myself. Why didn't I come up with a stronger and better password?

"What else have you been up to? Did you search through my pantie drawer?"

"You don't have a drawer for your..." Well, at least Cass still refuses to say anything of my vocabulary. That's something that hasn't changed.

"Not the point." I say. "And for your information, I'm not going to New York for another one of Rachel's yearly parties."

"Santana will be there." I sigh. When I (reluctantly) let Cass look into my soul a couple months after I met him, he claimed that there were some 'unresolved feelings' towards the Latina. I don't get why he would tell me that. He's an angel and yet he supports a gay relationship between me and Santana which does not fit the angel stereotype at all.

But I can't imagine going back to Santana without putting her in danger. I can't do that to her.

"It doesn't matter if Santana is there." I hiss. I already (sort of) met my brothers again so why do I have to see someone else from my past?

"You have to talk to her someday."

"No, I don't!" I snap at him. "I spent eleven years running around, killing monsters and I haven't spoken a word to anyone from my past since."

"Except Noah."

"Would you stop pulling all that fortune teller shit on me?!" I snap angrily. I hate it when he catches me off guard when he tells me something I thought he didn't know. "I wasn't supposed to see him again so what happened earlier today was a mistake."

Slowly, it dawns on me. I talked to Puck who can easily catch a flight to New York and tell Santana. He can tell her that I'm still alive and that I wear dark clothes and that I look like I don't have a life... which is true but they don't need to know that. I should be dead to every one. But now I'm going to be a reopened wound in Santana's life. Noah could give her hope that I'll show up at the party in three weeks and if I don't go she'll probably be heartbroken. Shit, what do I do now?

Cass sees the realization on my face. "If my opinion matters, I think you should go."

"And why would your opinion matter? You were the one that tricked me into seeing my brothers." I remind him.

"I only tricked you because you weren't going to do it on your own."

"You don't know that!" I argue though everything that Cass is saying is true. I never planned on going back.

"We both know that I do." I sigh. "And my opinion matters because I'm your friend."

"After that little stunt you pulled on me, we are far from friends." I notice the evident hurt on his face but I don't give a fuck. "I don't need friends."

I stand up and walk to the door to grab my keys on the table next to it.

"Where are you going?" Cass asks me curiously.

"I am going to the bar down the street to get wasted." I say before I'm out the door, almost slamming it behind me. I might've woken up the neighbours but at this point I can't give a flying fuck about anyone.

 _I'm better off alone._

 **Dean's POV:**

"What the hell was that back there?"

I sigh for the millionth time. Sam has been asking me a lot of questions since we stopped chasing after that blonde. We stopped driving when we found a motel on the border of Cleveland.

Was it really her? Was that blonde girl back there really my long lost twin? Was it really Lucy?

"Was she a past girlfriend or a one night stand or-"

"Oh, GOD NO!" I interrupt, not being able to think of Lucy like _that_. If only I had the balls to break it to him that he has a sister.

"Well then who is she?" Sammy asks getting irritated.

"It doesn't matter." Are the words that spill from my lips. Why is it so hard to tell him?!

"Don't lie to me, Dean. I know when you're lying."

"Well, clearly you don't because it doesn't matter." I shoot back. I know I should but I can't will myself to tell him.

"Even I can see that she matters to you. You looked at her as if she was someone you haven't seen in years. You know her from somewhere and I want to know how." Sammy demands.

"You sound like Cass." I point out, hoping to change the subject as I grab a bottle of beer from my precious baby. I'm pretty much in love with my car.

"I do not sound like Cass."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I take a sip of my beer.

Sammy huffs. "I'm serious Dean. Who the hell is she?"

"Sammy, I told you it doesn't matter. She just looked familiar and I think I met her in a bar a few years ago." I lie. I hate lying to my brother. The guilt creeps me out but at this point, I don't have a choice.

"You're lying." He deadpans.

"Sammy, just drop it, ok?" I ask.

"Why?" Ugh, why he is he so stubborn? I wonder if Lucy is as stubborn as he is. I shake the thought away. Ever since she left at the age of seven, I've been wondering what happened to her. What she's like of if she even remembers our dad being a hunter. Before today, I was almost convinced she was dead. But then again, who knows if that girl at the dockside was really Lucy or not. And what I remember of her from when we were kids, she was the more braver and stronger one. I don't think she'll die without a fight, hunter or not.

"Why can't you just tell me who she is?" Okay, I can't listen to this anymore.

"I'm going out." I announce as I walk towards the door and past Sammy.

"What? Dean, it's almost one in the morning." He says.

"So?" I ask and he sighs.

"Fine, go." He lays on one of the two beds in the room without another word. He turns so all I can see is his backside. I know I need to tell him about Lucy but I know he'll be mad at me for keeping that secret away from him all his life.

"I'll be back soon." I say though I'm sure he's ignoring me. I leave the motel and drive, not really knowing where I'm going but I make sure not to get lost. A few minutes later, I find myself at a bar. Doesn't look like much from the outside but it's still a bar.

Inside it looked like a normal bar: strippers, poker, music, the whole package. I order a whiskey since I left my beer at the motel.

Taking a swig of my whiskey, a figure appears next to me, almost causing me to choke.

"Damn it, Cass!" I yell at him. Like always, he was wearing a beige trench coat and a _very_ serious face. I'm in trouble.

"I need to talk to you." He says. He observers the place. "Preferably... somewhere else."

I smirk to myself. _Oh, sweet, innocent Cass._

Bringing my beer with me, I follow Cass outside to the back of the bar. For better or worse, no one was out here making out so that just left me and Cass.

"I need to tell you something." He says seriously.

"Ah, yeah. You made that pretty clear." I point out and take another sip of my whiskey.

Cass ignores the comment. "I've been talking to your sister."

This time, I actually choke. Someone remind me _not_ to drink something when Cass is about to tell me something really important. Cass just observes me in his usual creepy way as I choke on my drink. _Very helpful, Cass._

"You... what?" I ask after I'm done choking.

"I've been talking to your sister since I raised you from Hell." He says formally as if this wasn't anything new.

"You... You've been talking to Lucy?"

"She doesn't really go by Lucy anymore but yes, I have been talking to her."

I'm so shocked, I have trouble finding my words. How does he know about Lucy? And what does he mean that she doesn't go by 'Lucy'? And where the hell has she been all these years? The only word I can muster up is "How...?"

"She remembers everything from when she was still with you guys." He says like he could read my mind. At times, it feels like he can but I keep that to myself. "She remembers you and Sam. And John and Mary and she knows that they're both dead. She knows everything that you do."

"But where has she been?" I ask desperately. I need to know more.

"All over America." I hate that he makes me sound dumb.

I mentally face palm myself for not being more specific for Cass. "I mean, what happened to her after she ran away?"

"It's not my place to say." I want to hit him over the head right now.

"What?! But, Cass-"

"That's not why I'm telling you this." He cuts me off. "I'm the one that sent her to the dockside to meet you."

"But, why?-"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. Or at least what I can tell you." He says.

And so he does.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kidnapped Rachel's phone, waiting for an email that never came. Then I ended up crying my eyes out _again_ but even that wasn't enough to make me go to sleep.

 _Where are you, Quinn? I need to see you one last time._

"Tana!" I hear before Jacob bursts through my bedroom door and runs to my side of the bed. "Mommy says breakfast is ready."

I mentally smirk to myself. Looks like Rachel learned her lesson yesterday on why you should never wake me up. But of course, to wake up, you have to go to sleep first.

"I'll be down in a minute." My voice comes out hoarse. I hope Jacob doesn't notice because he could tell Rachel which would lead up to another conversation about a certain blonde and eventually, more crying. It's like I can't go one day without thinking of Quinn. I thought she would never come back when she never showed up to any of the past Glee Club anniversary's but why do I suddenly have hope that she'll go to this one? I have no reason to.

"Are you ok, Tana? Did you sleep last night?" He asks concerned. I hate it when I worry him. He's like my own child, I feel like a second mother to him.

"I'm fine." Thank God that my voice came out normally. "I just had a few nightmares last night and I couldn't sleep." I lie. I hate lying to him but I don't know if Rachel wants him to know about Quinn and lesbians yet.

"I hate nightmares, they scare me." I remember all of the times that I woke up when Jacob was having a nightmare when he was smaller. Either Rachel, Kurt, Mason or me would stay with him until morning.

"I know, I hate them too." I say. "Now, let's go down and eat breakfast because I'm hungry."

"Okay." He says. He's almost out the door by the time I get out of bed when he turns around and adds "Oh, and Mommy wants her phone back."

I silently curse under my breath before addressing Jacob again. "Got it." He nods and goes downstairs. I should've known that Rachel would notice that her phone was missing.

I take a quick shower before getting dressed into a white tank top and purple shorts and head down stairs, bringing Rachel's phone with me.

"Good morning." Rachel says when she sees me entering the kitchen where she and Jacob were sitting across from each other on the island, eating pancakes.

"Morning." I say as I get a plate and start stacking it with warm pancakes that I know Mason made because they were shaped in small love hearts. I sit next to Jacob and hand his mother her phone back.

"Don't think you're off the hook." She warns me before putting it in her bag that I now notice is next to her. She's already dressed in a yellow shirt and grey shorts with her hair down while Jacob was still in his Batman pyjama's, his hair a mess.

"I didn't think I would be." I assure Rachel before digging into my breakfast. Not that I'm ever going to admit it, but Mason's pancakes are to die for. "Where are the boys?"

"Kurt already left and Mason-"

"Is right behind you." Mason somehow sneaked into the room. He's wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans. He starts kissing Rachel's neck. I instantly look away and so does Jacob.

"Daddy, that's gross." He whines.

"Exactly." I agree.

"They have a point, baby. No making out when Jacob's around." Rachel says before adding "Or Santana because she can't stand the sight when a boy kisses a girl."

"No, I just can't stand the sight when a Mason kisses a Rachel. Seriously, you remind me of Edward and Bella."

"Whatever, Santana." Mason ignores the comment and kisses Jacob's forehead and ruffles his hair. "Good morning, kiddo."

"Good morning, Daddy." He greets and jumps into his father's arms and adds a kiss to his cheek. "Do you have to leave now?"

Mason looks at his watch. "Yes, I do." Jacob pouts. "I'll be back around dinner time. Then we can do whatever you want. I promise."

"Okay!" He sits back in his chair. "Goodbye, Daddy."

We all say goodbye and Mason leaves for work.

"Baby, go get ready for school. You don't want to keep your new friends waiting, do you?" Rachel says to Jacob.

"No, I need to get ready or else I'm going to be late!" Jacob says sounding like Kurt when he's late. I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from bursting out in laughter.

Jacob finishes his last pancake and runs up the stairs. Rachel was about to yell after him about running in the house but gives up since he still does it. I smirk.

Suddenly, the door bell rings. I give Rachel a confused look. "Were you expecting company?"

"No." She says also confused. I hear her son yell 'Mommy' from upstairs. "Can you get that? I'll check on Jacob."

I nod and she goes upstairs. I leave my half finished plate of pancakes in the kitchen and go to answer the door. I cut the doorbell off from ringing a second time and I'm shocked to see who it is.

"Puckerman?" I haven't talked with him in person in a few months. I tried to avoid talking to him when he went to Lima with me to talk to Judy Fabray. Mainly we just Skype or call or text each other but there's been a few times when he and his girlfriend would come to visit.

"Hey Lopez." He says. He's wearing light jeans with a blue shirt. He looks sort of serious but why?

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought you were meeting Laura's parents for the weekend."

"She came with me." He looks down the street and I notice Laura walking towards us. I'm guessing she had to park the car. Laura has light brown hair, gold eyes and caramel skin. She's wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with black heels and her hair down. She's sweet and I'm surprised that her and Puck are together because even though Puck has matured over the years, he still tends to get away things.

"Hey, Santana." She greets me with a smile and holds out her hand.

"Hi." I'm still confused but I shake her hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I have no idea." Laura admits. "Puck insisted that he needed to tell you something. Can we come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." I open the door wider and let them in. I close it behind them and follow them to the living room just as Rachel and Jacob come down from the stairs. Rachel is wearing the exact same thing she wore at breakfast with grey flats. Jacob is wearing a black shirt with the Batman logo in the middle and blue shorts with Batman sneakers. I think the kid has a problem.

"Look who's here." I announce as Jacob spots Puck and Laura.

"Uncle Puck and Aunt Laura!" He runs up to them and hugs Laura.

"Wow. You're getting heavy, kid." Laura says as she adjusts Jacob onto her hip. Jacob blushes.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asks after hugging Puck.

"Apparently, Puck needs to tell me something and by the looks of it, I'd say it's important." I answer her question.

She shoots Puck a confused look. "What do you-"

"It's hard to explain." He cuts her off. "But I think Santana deserves to know first."

This is just confusing me more and more. Did someone die?

Rachel looks at me as if silently asking _Are you okay if I leave you here with Puck and Laura?_ I just nod my head.

She turns her attention back to Puck. "Okay, I guess you can talk to her while I go drop off Jacob at school."

The word 'school' turns Jacob's attention to his mother. "Mommy, can Aunt Laura come with us?" He asks excited.

"Umm..." She looks at Laura unsure. "Do you want to come with us?"

She looks like she might decline but then she makes the mistake of looking into Jacob's puppy dog eyes. No one can resist him. "Please, Auntie Laura. Pretty please."

"Oh, Okay." She caves. Jacob's face breaks out into a huge grin as he hugs Laura.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, kid." The three leave a couple minutes later so now it's only me and Puck.

"So, what do you desperately need t-"

"I saw Quinn yesterday." Wait, w _hat?_

"You..." I can't get the words out. He saw Quinn! I'm just as happy as I am scared about how she's changed. Is she still the same person? Is she married, does she have kids? What happened to her?

"Yes, I saw her in coffee shop in Detroit when Laura wanted me to go on a late night coffee run." I'm not at all surprised about the Laura comment. She'll have coffee at any time of the day.

"But what about Quinn? D-did you talk to her? Or-"

"I talked to her." He cuts me off. "At first I didn't think it was her because she was wearing dark clothes instead of a sundress with flats but I'm _sure_ it was her."

Speak of a makeover. But why would Quinn start wearing a whole new fashion type? What changed her mind? Back in high school, she'll either wear something girly or her Cheerios uniform. Why would she change what she wears? I mean it's not really that important, but why?

"Santana?" Puck asks. I realize I zoned out. "Santana, you there?"

"Yeah." I say as I slightly shake my head. Then I turn serious. "Puck, tell me all the details that happened yesterday." I demand.

It's official. _I need Quinn._

* * *

 **The bars that Quinn and Dean went to are NOT the same. Quinn is on one side of Cleveland and Dean is on the opposite. I realized that I've been spelling 'Cas' instead of 'Cass' so from now on, I'm going to use the correct spelling as 'Cass'.**

 **I need about one or two reviews to keep me going and continuing this story. I'm updating Living Like A Vampire next but I might give up on that story because I haven't gotten any reviews or favourites/followers since I last updated. So I don't know if I'm going to give up on that story or not.\**

 **So review and favourite/follow, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, back with a new chapter. I don't think I'll write a lot of Santana POV's until the glee party because there's not a lot to write about. For now it would probably just be Quinn and Dean POV's and maybe even a Sam one. Also I want to clear up a few things in case there's any confusion.**

 **. The year is 2026**

 **. Quinn and Santana were 19 when they hooked up in 2014 (not sure if that's true but that's just how I'm going to put it)**

 **. Quinn and Dean are 30 years old (turning 31 on the 30th of April [Dianna agron's birthday]), Santana is 31, and Sam is 25 (turning 26 on the 19th of July [Jared Padelecki's birthday])**

 **. The anniversary celebrates when the club was formed (the beginning of the year)**

 **. Quinn has spent 11 years hunting and started one year after her one night stand with Santana.**

 **If you have any questions PM me or if you're a guest you can ask in a review.**

 _ **Let me come home to you  
Let me come home to you again  
Don't let me lose you too  
Your smile still echoes through me head**_

 _ **\- Home by Topic ft. Nico Santos**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

It's been exactly one week since I saw Sam and Dean. I've tried to keep my mind occupied by searching for more cases but now it's harder because Cass isn't here.

I'm still a little pissed at him even if I can see why he did what he did. It's like I need to get my frustration out and the only I person I can do it on is Cass because I don't talk to anyone else unless they're part of a case.

The anniversary thing is also on my mind. I haven't sent Rachel any reply. I think I'm probably just going to leave it for now, maybe never reply back and miss the party. It seems like the safest option for me.

But then I think of Santana. I think of how much I miss her. I think of how lately she's been invading my nightmares and how she somehow turns them into dreams. I think of how much I want to see her again.

I think of how I want to make things right and I can only do that if I go to that party in two weeks.

I sit in a motel in South Dakota as I stare at Rachel's email through the screen of my laptop.

The same question that has been bugging me since I got that email voices itself in my head.

 _Should I go?_

Sure, it's only a party but what if seeing everyone else, _seeing Santana_ , makes me want to stay? I can't stay in New York. I'm a hunter, it's like the only job I know how to do. How am I suppose to adjust to something else? And how am I suppose to hide the hunter side of me from everyone, _from Santana_ , for the rest of my life?

Maybe I'm overthinking everything. Maybe I could just go to that party and leave the next day. That gives everyone enough time to know I'm not dead or missing. That could actually work. Well, with everyone but Santana.

I know the Latina well enough that she'll fight for me to stay. I know she doesn't want to say goodbye. I don't either.

Maybe that's why I don't want to go. So I don't have to say goodbye and make everything feel more real. It'll just be too painful to push the Latina out of my life a second time.

Once again, I close my laptop without responding back. Right now, I have other things to do. I didn't come to South Dakota for a case.

I came to talk to Bobby Singer.

I've been thinking long and hard of my brothers and Bobby and I realized that I just want I just go back to them. Cass had a point when he said it's better than being alone.

I spent 6 years hunting alone before I met Cass. Not that I'll _ever_ admit it out loud but I have a spot in my heart for the trench-coat-obsessed angel. I know deep down that he's right. I need to talk to Sam and Dean.

 _Cass, I'm not mad at you anymore. Can you please come down so we can talk?_ I pray. Not a second later, the angel appears beside the bed.

"You've been thinking." He notes.

"Yes, and I've made my decision about my brothers." He waits for me to continue. "... Do you know if they're at Bobby's?"

Slowly, a huge grin breaks across the angel's face. "You're-"

"-Yes, yes. Let's not make a big deal of it." I cut him off. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing of embarrassment.

"But you're-"

"-Cass, are they at Bobby's or not?" I ask again, hoping to rub that smile off his face. How is he so calm? I'm freaking out and that's something that doesn't happen to me a lot.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I exasperate as I put on my grey boots. I'm already dressed in a dark purple shirt and black shorts since it's pretty hot outside.

"Do you know where Bobby lives?" Cass asks.

"I still remember it." I say truthfully. All these years and I've never been able to forget the address, probably because it was the only home I had when I was little. Besides the home that my mother died in but I try my best to forget that. The motels didn't count because we never stayed for more than a couple weeks.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Before I can refuse, I think about it. It will be easier if Cass is there. That's more evidence that I'm telling the truth.

"Fine." I agree. Knowing that he doesn't use cars, I add. "I'll be there in about an hour so meet me there."

He nods as I grab my dagger from the bedside table. I'm going to need this too, not to fight but to prove I am who I say I am.

Cass squirms. "Are you 100% percent sure that you're not mad at me anymore?"

I knew it, he did something. "Cass." I say in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"I talked to Dean about you."

"Cass!" I yell at him. It felt like a surprise was just ruined.

"But now it's easier on your part." He reasons. "Dean has more of a reason to believe you."

"I... guess."

"So you're not mad?"

"Yeah, sure." I say, not paying attention. I'm second-guessing my plan. I feel like backing out. What if this just blows up in my face? What if no one believes me? I'm just a part of their past anyway. What if...

"Hey." Cass's voice brings me back to reality. "You're going to be okay." He reassures me.

I nod as I stand up, not trusting my voice. There are days when I hide this side of me from him but then there are days when I'm too tired to do so.

"Remember to be there." He nods before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

I take a deep breath before I leave the motel.

* * *

I pull up in front of a faded blue house. It was fairly large with two storeys with a junkyard behind it. It looked exactly the way I remember it.

In front of it was a blue pickup truck, about the same colour as the house, and a black impala which I recognized instantly. It was John Winchester's car but according to Cass, it now belongs to Dean.

Yep, this is it.

I wonder if it's too late to go back and abort. Just being in front of the house is making me want to run and I haven't even seen Bobby or my brothers yet.

Unconsciously, I think of how much I want Santana here with me. She always made me feel braver. Even as a hunter, I feel scared sometimes. But in high school, Santana always made me feel stronger and braver. I could really use that right now.

I force myself to walk up to the front door. My dagger is stashed in my boot since I figured it's the safest option. If they see me at fist glance with a weapon, they might think I'm a demon or something and attack.

My hand feels like lead as I knock on the door. Where the hell is Cass? He should be here by now. Before I can send a prayer, the door opens.

A man stands in front of me, he's probably in his 60's. He has a short ginger beard and moustache that connect with his ginger hair. He's wearing an old blue cap with a blue check shirt and a sleeveless brown denim jacket on top. He has on black hunting boots and blue ripped jeans.

I recognize him instantly. Bobby Singer.

His green eyes regard me. "Can I help you?"

I pull myself out of my gaze. "Uh, yes. You probably don't remember me but my name is Lucy."

Something flashes by Bobby's eyes upon hearing my name. I recognized them all: doubt, sadness, anger. It was mostly doubt. _I should have known._

"My birth name is Lucy Q. Winchester, John Winchester's daughter." Bobby doesn't say anything, he just stares at me with an unreadable expression.

I keep talking. "Sometimes you worked with my dad or he would leave us here to go hunting. You were like another father to me." Still he doesn't say anything. "Bobby, it's really me."

"No... you're not her." I mask up my hurt. Having a father figure deny who you are hurts like a bitch. I haven't felt this kind of pain in years not since...

Not since I left Santana in that hotel room.

"I know you don't believe me." I start, the pain unfortunately evident in my voice. _Get a grip, Quinn._ "But Bobby, it's me. I'm not dead."

"I don't believe you because it's not true." His words are like a stab to the heart. " _Lucy_ ran away a long time ago."

"But I'm back!" I object. "Bobby-"

"You're not Lucy!" When I can't take it anymore, I pull out the dagger. Bobby reaches for something behind the door and pulls out a baseball bat but he hesitates to swing it. Instead he stares unbelievably at the dagger as he shakes his head with his mouth open, holding his breath.

I know he believes me now.

"Bobby, is that the Thai foo..." Dean walks into view, his sentence falters when he sees me. He stares at me, already knowing who I am. Like Bobby, he looks at a lost for words.

"Can I come in?"

They both nod, both not knowing what to say. I walk past Bobby and into the house I never thought I'd step foot in ever again. I never realized how much I miss this place.

"Hey, who was at the-" Another guys walks into view. Sam.

I suck in a breath. The last time I got a proper look at him, he was three years old. And now that I see him as a grown man makes me regret ever running away.

Only temporarily, though.

At least Sam recognizes me from somewhere. "You're the girl that we saw in Cleveland."

It hurts being unrecognizable to your own family but like always, I hide my feelings. "Yes." I answer, even if it wasn't question.

I look at Bobby and Dean who look like they've seen a ghost. I decide to introduce myself. "I'm Lucy." I say. The name doesn't seem to sound familiar to Sam. Again, I hide my hurt. "I'm your-"

"-Sammy." Dean interrupts me as he snaps out of his daze. "There's something that I haven't told you." He says while glancing at me.

"Umm..." Before he can say anything, Cass appears next to me. I hate that he was late but at least now I have someone to hold me up.

Strange how that used to be Santana's place.

My heart aches thinking about the Latina so I push her out as I try to concentrate on the current situation.

"Cass, you're late." I accuse. Blaming the angel always makes me feel better.

"I wanted you to-"

"-Hold up!" Sam interrupts. "What the hell is happening?"

I exchange a look with Dean. Call it twin telepathy if you want but we seemed to think the same thing.

"I'm your sister." I admit as I watch for Sam's reaction. He furrows his eyebrows together as he glances at everyone but me, the confusion written all over his face.

"Sammy-" Dean starts but gets cut off by Sam.

"A si-sister?" Sam stutters.

Dean, Cas, Bobby and I glance at each other, silently asking who's going to explain.

I end up doing it. "I'm Dean's twin." I say. "I hated John and how we always had to jump from motel to motel so I ran away when I was seven."

I start talking to everyone except Cass because he already knows all of this. "The police found me and when I wouldn't say anything about where I came from, they took me to an orphanage in Elida."

Dean interrupts me. "We were in Fostoria when you... left." I notice how he struggles with the last word. "That's like an hour drive away from Elida. How did you get all the way there?" He doesn't say it in a doubtful way. He actually sounded concerned.

"Buses, no one questioned me. One guy offered me a ride but he was creepy so I refused." I hear Bobby stifle a laugh. I actually smiled.

"But anyway, a lot of people didn't want me when they noticed all my strange habits like hiding a weapon under the pillow or when I would tell them about monsters." I remember all the people that rejected me. When I told them about monsters, they didn't shrug it off as I phase. I sounded so sure of myself, I was pretty much the outcast. Even with the other kids in the orphanage. I only had one friend in there and then she was hated as well for being my friend.

"I stayed in that orphanage for six months until I finally got adopted by a family that was willing to help me. So I got over monsters and I decided I wanted to change my name and not just the last one." I say as I let them absorb the information. "Legally, my name is Quinn Fabray."

The room goes silent. Bobby breaks it. "You seemed to have a normal life." He notes. "So what happened?"

Santana happened but I don't tell them that. "I eventually drifted away from the Fabray's. When I turned 20 and I realized that I had nothing left to lose so I left and started hunting again." I say truthfully.

Again, no one says a word but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good." Cass tells me. It doesn't feel like I did but I nod my head anyway.

Sam notices us and speaks for the first time in a while. "How do you know Cass?"

Well, at least he isn't denying our DNA. That's a start. "Cass met me a month after Dean was raised from Hell."

"And when did you find out he was an angel?" Bobby asks.

"A couple minutes after that." Everyone stares at me. "It isn't hard to see that the guy is too innocent to be human." I say as Bobby and Dean crack a smile, causing Cass to blush.

Sam, however, is quiet as he looks deep in thought. I feel sympathetic but I let him think. I'm pretty much a stranger to him, it's not my place to do anything.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you back?" Dean asks.

"Life got lonely. And Cass kept annoying me about coming back here. I hope this shuts him up." I point the last one to him.

"So where are you staying now?" Dean questions.

"Some motel." I answer nonchalantly. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"That must be the Thai food." Bobby says. He turns to me. "Uh, I know we didn't get you anything but, do you wanna stay for a little bit?"

I look around, no one objects but Sam doesn't say anything or even look my way. But I notice him glaring daggers at Dean.

"No thanks." I politely refuse. Sam and Dean need to talk and it's better if I'm not here when they do. "I should get going."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, okay. Are you gonna come back?" I hear the fear in his voice, like he wants to make sure I don't leave again.

"I will." I feel some of the tension in the air was released. "I might come over tomorrow."

He nods as I walk to the front door. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I walk past the delivery guy and out of view to my car.

* * *

Going back there went smoother than I thought it would. Well apart from Sam hating Dean but otherwise, perfectly fine.

I could get used to working with someone else. Cass doesn't count because all he does is give me a case but in combat, I would like someone to have my back.

It's about 10 pm now, I came back to this motel a few hours ago. Like every other night for the past week, I sit in bed and stare at Rachel's email.

 _Should I go?_

I miss Santana.

I miss her snarky comments. I miss her sexy smirk. I miss how she makes me feel loved. I miss the way she can come up with a nickname for anyone on the spot. I miss the way she holds me. I miss her moans. I miss her body. I miss her lips.

I miss her.

* * *

 _"And this is your room." Judy says, finishing the tour of the house._

 _As a seven-year-old, I look around the room. The walls were pure white with a bed, the sheets black and white, against the wall with the window so I had a view to wake up to every morning._

 _Opposite of the bed was a white toy chest, I'll probably never use that. I haven't played with a toy in a couple of years._

 _The wall opposite of the doorway was a walk-in closet. There were only a few clothes in the drawers which used to belong to Frannie but Judy promises to go shopping with me tomorrow._

 _"Do you like it?" She asks._

 _I nod, dumbfounded. I have never had a room to myself, even before my mom died; I had to share with Dean._

My mom. My dad. Dean. Sam. They're not my family anymore, _I think to myself._ I have a new family now.

 _Judy giggles at me as I walk around the room, inspecting every inch._

 _"I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?" I shake my head. I haven't spoken a word to any of the Fabray's. I know they're a little disappointed but they stay patient for me. I try not to speak anymore since no one wanted me because I spoke. I don't want another family to get rid of me._

 _Judy sighs. "Do you want to go outside? We can go to the park."_

 _I think about it for a second before nodding my head. A happy grin breaks out across Judy's face._

 _"Great. You don't have to change your clothes since they're clean." I'm wearing red flats and blue shorts with a white shirt of Hello Kitty._

 _As Judy leaves the room, I hide my dagger (that I managed to sneak through the cops and orphanage), under my pillow like how I used to. I hope no one finds it._

 _After telling Russell where we're going, Judy and I leave to go to the park down the street. The park is a little crowded but when Judy suggested we go back, I insisted we stay. There were a lot of kids, none of which I knew. I've never been to Lima before, not even for a motel._

 _Judy sits on a bench next to the park and watches as I try everything at least once. I get bored after awhile but I don't want to go back to the house, and Judy's already talking to some other lady._

 _I find I tree with branches low enough for me to climb. I climb up to the top with ease and sit on a thick branch as I overlook the playground and Lima._

 _Maybe I can get used to staying in one place for the rest of my life. I'll have a home, and two parents, and an older sister. I'll be able to go outside instead of being cooped up in small motel room._

 _I can be free of my old life._

 _"Head's up!" Someone yells at me. I look up as a ball comes hurling towards me. I catch it just in time before it could hit my face._

 _A girl about my age with caramel shin and raven hair runs up to me. She's earing black converses, red shorts and a black and blue stripy shirt. "Are you okay?"_ _I nod my head._

 _She tries to study me from down below. "I've never seen you before and I know everyone in Lima. Are you new?" Again, I nod my head._

 _"You don't talk much, do you?" As if to prove my point, I shake my head._

 _"Lopez!" A boy calls as he runs over to us. The girl turns around. "Where's the ball?"_

 _She turns back to me. I get the message and throw down the ball, the boy easily catches it._

 _He starts to run off but stops when he realizes that the girl isn't following him. "Are you coming?"_

 _"Later, Noah. I want to talk to my new friend." She sounds excited, a blush creeps up to my cheeks. Why would anyone want to be my friend, much less talk to me?_

 _The boy, Noah, runs off back to the playground as the mystery girl tilts her head up. "How did you get up there?"_

 _I shrug my shoulders, still not saying a word. Surprisingly, the girl doesn't run off. Instead she tries to climb the tree._

 _"So, what's your name?" She asks as she climbs onto the first branch. I don't say anything. Not because I can't shake or nod my head but because I don't really know what my name is now. Is it still Lucy Q. Winchester? Or Fabray?_

 _I don't like the name 'Lucy' anymore. It reminds me of my family and how they used to call me 'Lucy'. I want to change it._

 _The girl struggles with the next branch. I almost giggled, she doesn't look like a girl that struggles with a lot of things._

 _I climb down from my branch to where she is. I take her hands and help her up, she doesn't stop me. "Thank you." She says, still holding my hands. I notice that we're the same height. Of course, I nod._

 _"You didn't tell me your name." She says. "Mine is Santana Lopez."_

 _Santana. It suits her._

 _Like before, I don't say anything._

 _"Do you know what your name is?" Santana asks carefully. Not really knowing the answer to that, I shrug._

 _"Oh." Is all that comes out of her plump lips._

 _I knew it, I just ruined another chance of getting a friend. I let go of her hands and start to climb up another branch._

 _"Hey." Santana's melodic voice stops me. "It's okay if you don't know what your name is. It wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't Garbage Face."_

 _Her face looks nothing like garbage. She's actually really pretty, way prettier than me. I want to tell her that but of course, I don't._

 _"Who's your mom?" Santana changes the subject, seeing that I'm not going to talk._

She's dead, _I think. But then I remember Judy and how the adults told me at the orphanage that she's my new mom._

 _I point to Judy, who's watching us with a huge grin. The lady next to her is also watching us with an identical smile._

 _"Oh, I know Judy Fabray." Santana says. "That's my mami next to her." She waves._

 _Santana sees my confusion. "'Mami' means mommy in Spanish." She tells me. I nod to show her I understand._

 _"If Judy's your mom, how come I've never seen you before. I know Frannie but I've never seen you." She notes._

 _I look away. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. "Were you adopted?" She asks, seeing my discomfort. I don't know who she knows about adoptions but I nod my head anyway._

 _"You know, it's okay to be adopted." Santana says. "I have an uncle that was adopted when he was little. You don't have to worry about a thing."_ Except monsters, _I think. I don't say that, though._

 _"What do you want to do?-" She asks._

 _"-My name is Lucy." I say it so quietly, I don't think she heard me._

 _Apparently she did. "So you do talk?" She says with a smile, fascination sparkling in her eyes._

 _I like making her smile._

 _I nod my head but also hum to let her know she didn't just imagine it._

 _"'Lucy' is your name?" Santana asks. I nod as she frowns. "You don't look like a 'Lucy'." She thinks aloud._

 _"Do you have a middle name?" She asks for some reason._

 _"Q." I say a little louder. "I don't know what that means though."_

 _A smile creeps up onto her lips, and I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. "I'm gonna call you 'Quinn' from now on. Do you like that?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

That was when I first met Santana.

It didn't take long for me to warm up to her. I never told her about monsters so she didn't think I was a creep. She was actually the first friend I ever made in Lima. She never stopped being my friend... until that failed wedding. Something sparked between us and I mean that in the least cheesiest way as possible. Our friendship grew stronger for one night. It was growing into something more. I was afraid of that so I left before we could get to that stage.

I've always wondered what my life would be if things were different.

What if I never dropped out of Yale? I was only there for one year before I left to go hunting. If I stayed for longer, would I have found a normal job that I get payed to do? A life without monsters? Would I be with Santana if my life was normal?

What if I tried harder to be with Santana? If I never left her in that hotel room, would something happen between us? Would I have a chance to be with her? Did I miss my chance? If I took that chance, would we be together? Married? Maybe have a couple of kids and they'll all look like Santana? Would I have had a new family?

What if my birth mom was never killed? My life would be normal. My dad wouldn't want revenge on the monster that killed her. We would be a family. I wouldn't have a reason to leave.

But if my mom was never killed, my dad wouldn't force us to move across the country to a new motel. I would have never ran away. I would have never met Santana.

I stare at the email.

 _Should I go?_

For once, I have an answer.

I type three simple words and press send.

* * *

 **Little bit of a cliffhanger hehe :) Don't hate me for it because you'll see what Quinn replied in the next chapter. I'll have to make a Santana POV for that.**

 **Also thank you so much for all of the reviews! 4 reviews for one chapter?! I love you guys so much!**

 **Review, please. Like all of my stories, I only need 1 review to keep me going and updating. I love you all!**


End file.
